


The Plan

by DaniPayson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPayson/pseuds/DaniPayson
Summary: After Fox Mulder is on trial for a murder he didn't commit and is sentenced to death, worried for Scully her friends device a plan to break him out of prison.





	The Plan

“We shouldn’t have left her alone.” Agent Reyes said as she worked on her fifth cup of coffee.

“She asked us to.” Doggett replied as he finished his third cup of just black store brand Maxwell House.

“Still.” Monica place the mug down as she, John and Gibson sat at an all night diner only a block away from Scully’s apartment. “She hasn’t slept since the trial started; she hasn’t slept since giving up William. She can’t survive this.”

“She’s stronger than you give her credit for,” Another voice added to the conversation as Skinner took last seat at the table for four. “But in all honesty this is probably more than she can handle now.” Skinner sighed and took the spare coffee cup pouring what was left in the pot into the mug before placing the empty container back at the center of the table. “So what’s the plan here?”

“Short of breaking him out of a mass security military prison, not much of one.” Doggett said leaning back in his chair and sighing, “I was never fond of the guy but no one deserves this.”

“Dana doesn’t deserve it. Not now.” Monica sighed and waved to the tired waitress for another pot of coffee.

“Well I’m glad to know I wasn’t the only one with the breaking him out idea.” Skinner said chugging down what was left of the coffee, “How long has she been alone?”

Monica checked her watch, “Two hours.”

Skinner sighed, “I tried calling, no answer.”

“She’s in shock.” Doggett added.

“I hope that’s all it is.” Skinner sighed, “I’ve known those two for nine years, it doesn’t take a mind reader to know they can’t survive without the other.” Skinner looked at Gibson and shrugged, “You know what I’m saying don’t you?”

Gibson held on to his glass of Coke and nodded, “Always did.”

“And now with William gone…Scully is stronger than any woman I’ve ever met, but the last two years I’ve seen her go through what no woman should ever have to live through. She already had to have one funeral…” Skinner stopped talking when the waitress dropped off the fresh pot of coffee and took the empty pot away, “I can’t make her go through it again.” Skinner poured a fresh cup and sighed, “I always said Mulder was paranoid…I never expected him to be right.”

“Killing him solves nothing. Killing never solves anything.” Reyes added.

“Ok, Gandhi.” John said agitated.

Skinner became quiet and took a large sip of his fresh cup of joe, “What if there was a way to get him out?”

“Seriously?” Monica asked, “Legally?”

“Nothing about what happened this week was legal.” Skinner crossed his arms and shifted in his seat, “I was contacted by someone who left an envelope in my car with instructions on how to sneak onto the base…and how to sneak someone out.”

“Can you trust this person?” Doggett added, “We don’t want you to be the next one strapped to a table for nothing.”

Skinner shrugged. “I think its Kersh.”

“Why would he want to help?” Reyes asked shocked

“He helped strap Mulder to that table.” Doggett pointed out in anger.

“I don’t think he ever wanted Mulder dead.” Skinner said, “And I think as the trial progressed he realized how little say he honestly had in what was happening. He was a pawn just like we were. Maybe he realizes it now.”

“Maybe he’s tricking you, sir.” Monica said.

Skinner nodded, “Maybe. But it’s worth trying, if we can save Mulder then we save Scully.”

The table got very quiet as everyone focused on their drinks.

“She’s leaving.” Gibson said breaking the silence

Monica looked at the young man, “Where?”

Gibson shook his head, “That I don’t know. All I do know is before we left she was thinking she had to leave.”

“If we don’t do this now we could lose them both.” Skinner said, “We can’t let her just disappear.”

They all nodded, “What’s the plan?” Doggett said.

“Follow me to my place, I left the envelope there…we’ll figure out a plan from there. Monica, you take Gibson back to Scully’s…if she hasn’t left yet. We’ll come get you when we know what we’re going to do.”

Monica nodded and finished off her drink before placing a twenty on the table, as the rest of the adults did before heading out the door.

Monica knocked five times before she heard the door unlock before her. Scully opened the door, her hair in a ponytail her eyes red and swollen, wearing a long grey t shirt. She blinked at Monica as she stood by the door.

“What.” She said softly.

Monica sighed, and lied, “We wanted to make sure you’re ok.”

Scully huffed and looked up, “Ok.” She opened the door wider and walked back into the apartment as Monica and Gibson walked in.

Monica looked down at Gibson who was shaking his head.

“Why do you need to ask me if you brought Kreskin with you?” Scully said walking into the kitchen grabbing a wine bottle and realizing it was empty. Snickering she tossed it in the sink.

“Are you drunk?” Monica asked confused and saddened.

Scully shook her head, “No.” she said eying Gibson, “This is actually the first night all week I haven’t been.” She laughed a little, “Only because I ran out and don’t really feel like going out in public right now.”

“Well, you’ve been through a lot.”

“A lot?” Scully walked back into the living room and crossed her arms, eyeing the slightly taller woman, “In the last month I have lost my son and my partner. I haven’t lost a lot I’ve lost EVERYTHING!” she cried letting her arms fall to her sides as she walked into the bedroom where a duffle bag sat on the bed.

Monica followed her into the bedroom and noticed a pair of men’s jeans lying on the trunk at the end of the bed, and now realized the shirt Dana was wearing had to be at least three sizes too big for her.

“Are those Mulder’s jeans?” she asked as Scully continued to toss various clothing items into the bag.

She stopped for a moment and looked at them, then simpered, “They’re all I have left.” She said before walking over and picking up the jeans, folding them and sitting down on the trunk, “All I have left are a pair of Levi’s.”

Monica didn’t want to bring up the plans quite yet and focused on the bag, “You’re leaving?”

“I can’t be here anymore.” Scully said pressing the jeans against her chest, “Too many memories. Of William, of Mulder…I have to get out of here.”

“Where would you go?”

“Anywhere that doesn’t remind me of them.” She said standing up and putting the jeans in the bag.

“So, you’re giving up everything?”

“I don’t have anything.” Scully said, “I’ve grown to despise teaching, snot nosed hung over brats not paying attention to a word I say anyway, a mother who won’t speak to me because I sent her grandson away…I have nothing Monica. After William I had at least the hope of getting Mulder back and now that has been taken from me. I have nothing.”

Monica’s phone began to ring and she left the room to answer it.

“Yes.” She said softly as Gibson sat on the couch watching her.

She nodded as Skinner told her the plan, they had acquired an unmarked Ford Excursion and they would park it on the north side of the base where she would wait after using the acquired bolt cutters to cut a hole in the fence. There she would wait for them before driving off to a specific spot on the highway. Monica nodded as she was fed the information before Skinner asked her how Scully was.

“She’s leaving.” Monica said simply, “And she’s really in no condition to drive.”

Skinner sighed on the other end, “Ok, we’ll be there soon. Get Scully and follow us in her car, we’ll figure it out from there.”

“But what if we can’t pull it off!”

“Then we’ll just have to let her go.” Skinner said softly, “We’re going to lose her anyway; at least we can try to get Mulder back. They’d have to go underground.”

Monica nodded, “I understand.”

Monica turned off the phone and placed it back in her coat pocket, as she walked back into the bedroom Scully was zipping up the duffle bag.

“Who was that?” Scully asked tossing it on the trunk.

“Skinner.” Monica said crossing her arms and looking in the closet where many clothes still remained including a black leather coat, “Nice coat.”

“Take it.” Scully said pulling her hair out of the pony tail, “I don’t need it.”

Monica realized the beige jacket she was wearing wouldn’t quite fit for what they were going to be doing later and nodded, “You wouldn’t happen to have a black turtleneck and a black pair of pants would you?”

Scully turned from the mirror and looked at Monica with a strange expression, “Robbing a bank?”

“No, just breaking an innocent man out of prison.”

Scully’s hands froze as she fingered them through her hair, “What?”

“I don’t want to get your hopes up, but Skinner has a plan.”

Scully blinked rapidly as the tears began to fall again, “Seriously?”

Monica nodded, “Yes. He’s on his way now.”

“But how, that place is like fort knox!”

“I don’t know the specifics but he received some inside information and figures it’s worth a shot to at least try!”

Her legs feeling weak Scully sat down on her bed and looked down, “I can’t live without him.”

“I think we all know that.” Monica gave a small smile.

Scully looked up at her, “I didn’t until two hours ago.” She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, “You question your choices, your actions, and eventually realize only one choice really mattered. I need him.”

Monica nodded and took Dana’s hands, “But you don’t want him to see you like this do you?”

Scully cried a bit and smiled as well, “No.”

“Why don’t you take a shower and get some fresh clothes.” She said picking up the bag, “Do you need me to call your mother or anything?”

Scully shook her head and wiped her eyes, “She’s out of town. I left her a message about an hour ago.”

“Saying what?”

Scully chuckled as she stood up, “Feed the fish.”

Freshly showered, hair blow dried and wearing a chocolate blouse, black pants and her beige overcoat for the night air, Scully stood outside her apartment building with Monica waiting for the cavalry. Gibson sat on the steps staring up at the stars.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Scully said as Monica held onto her duffle bag.

“You can’t think like that.” Monica said, “We’ll get him out, we have to.” She gave a small smile, “We all know how much you need each other.”

Scully sighed and looked down at the sidewalk, “Every time I close my eyes I see him. Either he’s on that cold cement floor or…” her voice trailed off, “I’ll never sleep again unless he’s by my side.”

Monica nodded and looked around as well, “I understand. That’s why we’re doing this.”

They stood in silence until the silver Excursion came from around the corner, stopping in front of the building. Skinner turned off the ignition and got out of the car, wearing all black just as Monica was, Doggett got out as well also in the same attire.

Skinner walked up to Scully and placed his arm on her shoulder, “I’m not going to ask you if you’re ok.”

She gave a small smile, “Good.”

“But are you ok with this? If we’re successful we’ll never see you again.”

Scully nodded and swallowed the large lump in her throat, “I understand that, sir.”

“Your mother, your brothers, your family…”

“You’re not telling me anything I don’t already know.” Scully stood up straight looking him in the eye, “I’ll do whatever is needed to keep Mulder safe.”

Skinner gave a small smile before wrapping his arms around her tiny frame and hugging her hard, “I know, that’s why we’re doing this.”

After letting go he looked at Monica, “Are you ready?”

She nodded and pulled Scully’s keys out of her pocket.

“Just follow us to the highway; Gibson can stay with Scully until we come back.” Skinner looked at Scully, “This car is registered to a priest in Annandale. A priest who doesn’t exist, but in any case it’s safe and there’s some water and non-perishables in the back for you and some cash in the glove compartment.”

Scully nodded, “I have some too.” She said, “I was leaving anyway.”

“I know.” Skinner said, “Cash out your bank account did you?”

Scully nodded again, “Biggest ATM withdrawal ever.”

“At least you’re prepared.” Skinner said.

“As prepared as I can be.”

As Monica drove, Dana stared out at the night sky as did Gibson – and she knew he knew everything that was going through her tormented mind. The drive was under an hour and Agent Reyes pulled the car off on the side of the road as the Silver vehicle they were following stopped before them. She took the keys out of the ignition and turned to Scully.

“This is going to work.” She said to the scared and very sleep deprived woman.

  
Scully nodded but said nothing as Monica got out of the car and closed the door leaving Scully with only the thoughts of a hopeful future and a young man who knew that’s exactly what she was thinking.

Another hour had passed and Scully was still alone with Gibson. A few lone cars had passed, some even giving her weird looks as she paced around the car in the chilly spring night. Gibson stood against the car watching her as she paced.

“Please don’t read my mind.” Scully said frustrated.

Gibson shrugged, “It’s not like I can turn it off.”

Scully nodded as well, “I know, but it’s annoying.”

“I’m sorry.” Gibson said sighing, “If it helps though, you’ve always thought the same thing.”

“What?” Scully stopped pacing and looked down at him, “What are you talking about?”

“You and Mulder. Ever since I met you, you’ve always been thinking about the same thing.”

“And what’s that Gibson.”

“Each other.”

Scully sighed, “You’re no Kreskin.”

She leaned against the car and pulled her wallet out of her back pocket, making sure the maximum withdrawal allowed was still in her wallet.

Gibson had been kicking at the dirt until he heard a sound and his head perked up. “They’re coming.”

Scully shoved the wallet back in her back pocket as she saw the headlights approaching, only able to walk another couple of feet her body froze as the car stopped and the passenger door opened; her heart beating rapidly she closed her eyes and prayed…and as she saw him approaching her, like a vision in the night she heart began to beat faster and only one word escaped her lips.

“Mulder…” she said in more of a question…questioning what she was seeing and it wasn’t until he was beside her, his arm around her that she knew he was real and from this moment on they would never be apart.


End file.
